Tommyrod
Tommyrod (Commonly referred to as “'Tommy'”), was one of the Sous Chefs of the Bishokukai. With an insectile appearance complete with wings, Tommyrod cultivated “parasite bugs” under his skin to deploy at his will. Tommy meets his end at the hands of the Heavenly King Sunny in a fierce battle during the'' Bishokukai's mass invasion of '''Cooking Fest. He died without regret, having enjoyed his final battle; respecting his opponent to the fullest. Appearance Tommyrod was of lean build, and a bug-like appearance complete with cockroach-like wings. He sports a bob cut hairstyle with a pink pigment. Tommyrod had large compact eyes with black pupils, an almost no visible nose (its surface can be seen depending on the angle), and appeared to wear red lipstick. His large lips conceal a retractable set of deadly razor sharp fangs. He wore a navy blue polka dotted shirt dotted punk, a light purple veil around his waist, and pink pants. Tommyrod also wore a numbers of rings around his arms and legs which bound the size of his muscles. When he removes them, his muscles swelled up to their true size, making him a muscle bound giant capable of towering over even Toriko. Personality Like most other Bishokukai members, Tommyrod has a very cruel and ruthless personality and loves killing. He kills everything in his way, even if it is irrelevant to his mission. He had no hesitation in killing the parents of a baby Wall Penguin for no reason other than annoyance, or the other Bishokuya present in Ice Hell, and is even willing to kill fellow Bishokukai if they prove to be a burden. He also has a reputation for being extremely efficient in his job, killing anyone who poses even the most miniscule potential threat to accomplishing his goals. He will not react to taunts and is emotionless to the point where Toriko likens his emotional state to that of an insect. He has a hatred of pesticides and admits to having trouble controlling himself in the presence of such. Despite all his negative traits, in his final moments he managed to prove that he was capable of showing his opponent sincere respect and showed no genuine anger or hatred when he is slain by Sunny to the point where he admits to having fun whilst battling him, a stark contrast to his behavior during his near death battle in Ice Hell, where he was driven into an extremely agitated state by Toriko's assault. Powers & Abilities Superhuman Physiology WIP Insect Manipulation WIP Body Modifications Compound Eyes: Tommyrod's insight into the electromagnetic spectrum is greater than the average Human and his eyes are composed of over a million individual lenses allowing him to see with remarkable details and focus on everything within the scope of his sight at once. He can see into a microscopic level naturally. Ganglion (Nerve Clusters):''' Tommyrod's body contains countless nerve clusters which can allow him to move his body even when paralyzed or injured. Even if a limb if detached such as an arm being cut off he can still control and move his limb remotely to attack an unsuspecting enemy. '''Razor Fangs: Tommyrod's mouth is lined with razor sharp fangs which he normally keeps retracted in battle to allow his insects to be released safely. When he intends to fight an enemy directly he can extend these fangs and use them in combat. Wings: Having integrated aspects of an Insect's Physiology into his own body, Tommyrod possesses a pair of insect-like wings on his back resembling that of a cockroach allowing him to fly with remarkable speed and navigate his surroundings with ease. *'Wing Shield: '''With a thought, Tommyrod can harden the surface of his wings to a diamond-like durability and manipulate them to curve around and shield his body, granting him additional defense. Intimidation For intimidation, Tommyrod manifests his '''Appetite Demon' which takes on the form of a demonic, blue-skinned octopus-like being with a vein-filled, pulsing head. The color of his intimidation aura is blue. List of Insects WIP Category:Characters Category:Bishokukai Category:Bishokukai Chef Category:Chef Category:Animal Tamers Category:Gourmet Cell Users Category:Superhuman Category:Male